


The Quickest Bird

by WhereverTheWindBlows



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverTheWindBlows/pseuds/WhereverTheWindBlows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy-ish Wally Dick early morning feels with stunned! Bruce and subtle joke! Alfred</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quickest Bird

It was raining outside of Wayne Manor, a steady droning noise in the background of Gotham City. The sky was a still metal grey, spilt only by an occasional sudden streak of lightning; the quietness interrupted by a sharp boom of thunder. Below them early morning traffic had started, bright headlights piercing the fog and cars lined up and down the dismal Gotham streets in an orderly fashion. People strolled the dirty sidewalks with unhurried ease, just moving umbrella's from Dick's window in the infamous mansion.

He woke up each morning every morning before most of Gotham did, at 5:00 exactly. He never had to be told to wake up early, it was just in his blood. He used to wake up this early to begin practicing his circus acts, testing new techniques with his mother and father that he had to perfect before that nights show. The Flying Graysons. Now that life was behind him and he was here, sidekick to Batman, one of the founders of The Young Justice League, and boyfriend/best friend to Wally West. He smiled at each grand title.

He stretched and winced at the same time. Last night's patrol had been brutal, 2 store robberies and someone getting mugged in an alleyway (-good job robbers, not cliché at all). Robin was out the shower and falling into bed by the time Wally had knocked on the door of Wayne Manor, greeted Alfred, and yelled out a greeting to Bruce before speeding up the steps to tackle a half-naked wet teenager to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Dick smiled as he rose from the windowsill and crossed his giant room to come and straddle Wally, who was snoring in a deep rhythmic pattern. His face was mashed into the pillow, a steady pool of slobber growing bigger by the second. His freckles popped against the dim morning light. Dick had a thing for those freckles; the ones that spread across his cheeks and nose like wildfire, the ones that dotted his back and chest, the ones that made beautiful constellations on his strong chest that Dick traces when Wally is clingy.

Dick ran his through the speedster's wild orange hair and laughed when Flash pushed up into his hand, still asleep.

"Wals?"

"Hnnnnngh." He answered back, grabbing a pillow and covering his face in protest.

"Wallyyyyyy."

"Ten more minutes mom, I promise I'll run to school." He muttered back incoherently, sleep making his voice heavy and husky. Dick laughed, pulling the pillow from hands and bending down to press a kiss to Wally's slack mouth. The older teens lips were dry and pliant as Dick traced them with his tongue, licking his way into Wally's mouth until Wally reluctantly turned his head to deepen the kiss.

"Its Friday. No your mama"

"I would hope not the way you kissed me."

Dick laughed, " Shut up."

"I'm up, I'm up." He murmured grouchy against Dick's lips when they pulled apart. He laughed, not that infamous laugh that could be heard in dark alleyways and shadows , scareing evil-doers but a genuine laugh that sound as light and easy as air. Wally smiled back.

"Can I have my pants back?"

"Heck no." Dick yawned, wiggling from where he was still sitting on Wally's stomach. Last night when Dick had sworn he heard Bruce by the door they has scrambled to grab clothes, resulting in Dick pulling on his boyfriend's red and black flannel pajama bottoms. Wally pretended to be annoyed and instead put his hand on Dick's strong thighs.

"But dude I'm colldddd." The ginger whined.

"Well you could have put my pants on."

"Like I could fit those." Wally rolled his eyes, all '5,11' and 130 pounds of him pure Drama Queen.

"There are other ways to get warm.." he teased hopefully watching as Dick flashed him a bright toothy smile. Wally loved Dick's azure eyes, the way they got smaller when he laughed and the way his long eyelashes fluttered when he fought back tears.

Dick smiled leaning down to lick a line from Wally's jawline to his ear. The boy groaned, immediately stopped by Dick slapping his hand over his mouth.

"This is exactly why we cant. You're too loud." He whispered. Wally could practically hear the acrobat's sly smile.

"Mmmiz mma-" he licked Dick's hand; the boy pulled back with a "Dude ew."

"It's not like we go all the way anyway. Nothing major, I promise Rob."

"What is this an 80's movie? 'Going all the way'. Smooth Wals." Dick retaliated. Wally laughed. A few rushed handjobs and he occasional blowjob along with grinding against each other until they came was as far as The Boy Wonder would allow them to go.

"You know what I meant." He looked up in that way he knew distracted Dick- wide green eyes up through his lashes, wet lips slightly open- enough to roll them over and pin Dick down onto the bed. He was on top, looking down on the surprised teen with a smug smile.

Dick smiled that signature Robin smile before there was a flash of red flannel and Wally was stomach dowm on the blue comforter, Grayson sitting on his butt. "Uuuuhhh. You're heavy ya' know that?"

"Yeah right." Dick smiled before rolling off and falling to lay beside Wally, on his back.

"Bro you're breath smells terrible." He teased. Wally smiled before rolling over and on top of the other boy and leaning in for a kiss. Dick pressed against his chest, laughing as he thrashed to get away. Wally didn't let up, instead pressing kisses all over Dick's hand as he aimed for his face.

Bruce had been coming up to inform Dick about a party they had to attend that night and make sure the teen was alright after last night's patrol when he had heard it. A moan that abruptly stopped the moment he approached the top of the massive staircase. Wally and Dick had been best friends for a while now, Wally coming over to spend the night every weekend as well as working with him on the Young Justice League made the kid speedster a regular occurrence around the Wayne Manor.

He had his suspicions about the two but when he asked Dick the boy had blushed a red as the apple he had been eating that morning, denied it, and excused himself from the breakfast table. He heard a thump as he approached the door down the ornate hallway followed by another one shortly after. Was everything alright?

Bruce slowly opened the door, half-worried for the boy's safety and the other half' knowing exactly what was happening. He opened the door to find Dick on hid back, both hands tangled in wild orange hair as he kissed Wally, who was in between his legs with both elbows by the acrobats head. Upon hearing the door both boys turned wide shocked eyes on Bruce, who stood in the doorway, newspaper in hand. Before Bruce could blink Wally was across the room, papers flying off the desk after his super speed. Dick was sitting petrified on his bed, cheeks growing pinker by the second.

"We have a party to attend tonight. A fundraiser for the orphanage... Wally." he spoke calmly, nodding at Wally as a greeting and earning back a half-hearted wave.

"Hey Batsy." He all but whispered. Dick hadn't said anything, just nodded his head and kept his eyes on the hem of his-Wally's- pajama bottoms. Bruce didn't say anything else, just closed the door behind him. Both boys stared at each other in silence as they listened to Gotham's most eligible bachelor pad down the stairs.

Bruce was battling both the urge to laugh and the urge to murdeur the redhead. Then again, Dick did perform better on a mission when his eyes werent glued to Wally's on the field. And he had been in a much better mood for the last couple of weeks. He should talk to Alfred, see what the wise old man thought about it.

"... fuck." Wally breathed.

"I-..."

A long moment of silence as they both awkwardly stared at each other, unsure of how close they could get. It seemed like an eternity.

"Master Richard." Alfred.

"Come um.. come in." Alfred walked in, straight and proper as ever as he masked a grin and sat down a tray filled to the brim with Waffles, pancakes, eggs and a bunch of other breakfast foods that made Wally's mouth water.

"Master Bruce informed me that you both might like breakfast in the bedroom." Dick covered his face with a groan as Alfred crossed the room.

"Oh and Master Richard... nice pyjamas." And with that the butler left.


End file.
